Feeling Rainbow
by The Cake Genius
Summary: Join Indy as he comes out to his family! VERY slight Tom/Indigo. Written for laughs and for fun.


**Disclaimer: The Casson Family isn't mine, sadly. I wish they were. I wished upon Indigo's Star... but my wish didn't come true. :( Stupid lying Disney songs!**

**Warnings/A/N: This involves Tom/Indigo and Indy being gay. I know most people are firm believers of Tom/Rose and Indigo/Sarah, so I'm a little scared of getting flamed, but there isn't any actual slash in here, and I love this pairing, so if you have a problem don't read it! Go rant to the other het fans, since that is totally fine! Shoo! Shoo! Also, I know I used dollars instead of European money; I was just too lazy to convert, so sue me. XP**

Indigo Casson was shy; this was a well-known fact. He didn't often stand up for himself or make a scene. He was in the background most of the time. And he liked it that way. Tom had enough melodrama for the both of them. A good example of this was when he was fourteen, deciding he had stayed in the closet too long, and came out to his family... on the roof of their house... with his black guitar... screaming at anyone who would listen that "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME, I'M STILL PROUD OF WHO I AM! YOU CANNOT BELITTLE ME OR CAST ME INTO HELL!" while his parents attempted to calm him down, saying that they would love him no matter what, and please stop screaming, that hurts, ow.

Indigo didn't want to do anything like that. He just wanted his family to know. He was nearly seventeen, after all, and he and Tom had been together for over a year. He felt that it was time. He had called Tom the night before to let him know. This was their conversation:

"Hey, Tom."

"Feeling blue, Indigo?"

"Not really... But, Tom. I'm going to do it."

"What?! Wait... why?! I understand the long distance thing can be hard, but-"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Wait, what are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm gonna come out. Just to my family, I mean. Not to the whole school, or anything, but..."

"Oh, good. I'm sure they'll be fine, they're all really nice... Besides, didn't Saffron and Sarah...?"

"That was just one time, as an experiment..."

"Well, good luck, Indy. You can do it! Just not... like that..."

"Thanks... I love you, you know."

"Love you, too."

But then Tom's sister had started screaming for more candy, and he had had to take care of it, and thus had ended the call, leaving Indigo feeling suddenly lonely as he stared at his phone.

He replayed their conversation in his head for courage, knowing he would need it, his fingers splayed on his old guitar, the closest he felt he could get to Tom from England. He wished he could glean a spark of the wildfire that was Tom's reckless bravery. He wished he didn't have to be so scared.

But he was, and he figured that if he must be nervous, he might as well have a plan of attack. So, with purpose and determination, he set off for his mother's shed across the lawn.

Opening the door revealed her, straggled blonde head bent over her most recent painting, cup of black instant coffee in her hand. Caddy (visiting) sat next to her, fretting aloud about Buttercup and if Michael darling was okay on his own. They both looked up as soon as they heard Indigo enter the shed. "Indy, darling, what is it?" Eve said. "Please tell me Bill's coming, I'm ever so tired..."

"Sorry, Mum, I don't know about Dad, but... there's something I want to say. To you both." His heart hammered in his chest, and he clenched his fists, trying to think of Tom's words.

"Indigo, are you quite all right?"

"Yes." _No. No, I am definitely not all right, and I want to be alone in my room or with Tom on the roof or playing guitar or even bedridden with mono again, because I am most certainly not all right! _"I'm... er..."

"Yes?"

"I'm... I like... I mean... I'm... gay. I'm gay. And it's not like I think you won't accept tha-" He was cut short by Eve and Caddy trying to both throw their arms around him at once, and kissing his cheek and saying "darling, darling" quite tearfully, and of course they sill loved him and of course it was okay. Indigo had to admit that he was maybe crying a small bit, too. His hands shook violently, and he felt very dizzy and breathless at once. He wasn't done yet, though, so he left as soon as he could (not soon at all), and began Phase 2.

He found Saffron and Sarah in the kitchen, sampling different kinds of marmalade and debating if purple was a real color, and if it was, which purple was actually purple and how do you know? Indigo, still feeling quite shaky, had to try a few times to get their attention. When his voice was finally loud enough, the girls turned to him crossly.

_Two cross sisters... this is not off to a good start,_ he thought. But he reminded himself of his previous bravery and found it not quite as hard this time. "Hey, Saffy, Sarah, guess what?"

"Spit it out," Saffron prompted.

"I'm g-gay."

The two girls looked at each other. Sarah held out her hand. "You owe me twenty bucks."

"What?! You were betting on my sexuality?!" Indigo hyperventilated.

Saffron gave him a weird look. "Of course not. We know you're gay. It's the most painfully obvious thing in the world. I just thought you wouldn't come out 'til uni. Apparently, I was wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Victory is mine!" Sarah crowed.

Indigo stared at them both. "You're crazy."

Sarah winked. "In the best possible way."

Indigo decided to delete whatever brain cell was responsible for that memory and headed upstairs to tell Rose. He found her drawing on the wall of her room with colored chalk. Her newest work displayed an upside-down boy with a guitar and a peaceful expression. He couldn't quite tell if it was Tom or himself. "Hey, Rosie-Pose," he said softly, knowing not to jerk her out of her trance too violently. "I like your picture."

Rose mumbled a greeting, never once looking away from her art.

"Is it me or Tom?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Indy nodded. "So... I wanted to tell you something important."

The brunette nodded this time to show she was listening.

"It's just that... I'm gay. I thought you should know."

Rose continued to draw in silence for so long, Indigo thought she might not have heard him. Or, worse, that she didn't accept him.

"All right, then, who's your boyfriend?"

Indigo was taken aback, not only by her bluntness, but what and obvious question it was. "Tom, of course. Who else?"

The artist halted in her drawing and smudging, turning to look at her brother with a slightly confused expression. "Tom?"

"Yeah..."

"Tom's a poof?"

"I wouldn't use those words if I were y-"

"TOM IS GAY?!" Rose got up abruptly, dropping her chalk, and Indigo also hurriedly stood. "TOM IS NOT GAY!"

"Rose, I-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Rose pushed Indigo outside and rudely slammed her door in his face. Indigo, more puzzled than surprised, decided to call Tom. He didn't want to deal with Bill at the moment; he had had enough trauma for one day. Retreating to his own room, he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart. As he listened to his boyfriend's phone ringing, he sat down with his back against the wall.

"Feeling blue, Indigo?" The familiar voice made the other boy warm and smile slightly.

"More like rainbow."

"So it went well?"

"Yeah, thankfully. I've decided to skip Bill for now. I can deal with him later."

"Wise decision... Hey, was that a bang?"

Rose had just smashed open the door. "Is it Tom?" she breathed.

"Yes, but-" Indy's phone was wrenched out of his hands (his sister was surprisingly strong).

"Tom, are you really gay?" she inquired in disbelief. Indigo tried to grab back what was his, but the thief spun away quickly, making the innocent boy stumble. He could hear Tom's nervous laugh from the other end, and Rose snapped the phone shut so hard that the black case cracked.

Before Indigo could even comprehend his disbelief, four more females appeared and two began throwing rainbow confetti everywhere (except for purple, because purple DOESN'T EXSIST), the other two noisily blowing on flowered handkerchiefs. The cluttered room was now quite crowded, and to add to the mayhem, Indigo's phone rang again and Rose started screaming again, so no one actually noticed when the black-haired boy slipped silently out of the Banana House and out into the yard. He took deep breaths of fresh air before taking off to find a roof somewhere, since perhaps if he was up high, he could almost touch Tom.

_Feeling blue, Indigo?_

_More like rainbow._

**A/N: Bad ending is bad. XP But I had fun, so it doesn't really matter, right...? (sweatdrop) Review, please! **


End file.
